Radioisotope identification is performed through the measurement of gamma-ray energy, called gamma-ray spectroscopy. An ideal radiation spectroscopy device has good energy resolution and radiation detection efficiency in order to quickly and accurately identify radioisotopes and determine radiation dose.
Current devices capable of performing gamma spectroscopy have major drawbacks for mobile, mass-deployment, and personal applications. Conventional gamma ray spectrometers are large, bulky devices that require a bank of conditioning electronics and are thus confined to a laboratory environment. Those devices that are considered “portable” are still typically the size of a shoebox, heavy, and require large battery packs. Both of these types of devices are also expensive, thus making them cost-prohibitive for individuals and for mass-deployment by nations and organizations.